leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blind boy
A blind boy (Japanese: 目の不自由な少年 blind boy) from Slateport City appears as a character from Pokémon Adventures. He has a vital role in saving the Hoenn region in the . History This blind boy first appears in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI during the flood in Slateport, caused by Team Aqua's actions that stopped volcanic activity in Mt. Chimney. Amid the water flow, saves a mistaking it for Feefee, who fled after being verbally abused by him. From a window of a hospital where the citizens of Slateport were being assisted, Ruby heard a blind boy calling for his Pokémon and retrieved the Magikarp for him. The boy was amazed that Ruby could save his Pokémon from the flood, saying that he wanted to be a fantastic Trainer like him, so he could help people and Pokémon in trouble. This stimulated Ruby to look for Wallace and help the Gym Leaders against Team Magma and Team Aqua. Later in Bravo, Vibrava, a in Slateport finds the blind boy alone in the city, after the people left, looking for shelter in New Mauville. When the Swimmer goes to save the boy, he explains that didn't realize everyone was gone for being so focused on decoding an ancient slate. To do so, he had to read a message using the tip of his fingers, following a formula he learned from the person who entrusted the slab to him in the hospital, Steven Stone. Later, when the boy is on the Swimmer's , he says that doesn't want to leave the city, since Steven asked him to take care of the slate until he returns. The Swimmer wants to get out of there regardless, worried with the buildings that are falling apart, but Phoebe appears to save them. She takes the boy with her on one of 's . The asks via phone about the decoding of the content in the ancient tablet. He states that this is the key to awaken the Legendary titans that will save Hoenn from a destruction caused by the battle between and . The blind boy reads the text, which is the same that can be found inside the Sealed Chamber in the games, but fails on the last words that had a missing part. Even using the Devon Scope, Phoebe can't find out the end of the text. With no resolution to the issue, Steven asks her to return the slab to him. The end of the text is later discovered when Steven receives the letter his father asked to deliver to him. Using it, the titans are finally released, making the slab break apart, only to be reunited by Scott in the . The blind boy is seen inside the Pokémon Association airship, after the Hoenn region was saved. In Epilogue, the blind boy makes a cameo by appearing in one of the ships heading to the . Pokémon ' (Japanese: コイキチ Koikichi) was first seen lost in Slateport City, when the city was engulfed by a tsunami. It was saved by , who initially mistook it for one of his Pokémon. It then was returned to its owner, who couldn't find it because of his blindness. None of Karpy's moves are known.}} Names Blind boy's Pokémon Karpy Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters de:Blinder Junge it:Ragazzo cieco zh:盲童